coisasdeirmasfandomcom-20200213-history
Mais uma vez numa nave estelar
Mais uma vez numa nave estelar é o episódio 1 da temporada 2 da série Coisas de Irmãs e o episódio 9 em total. Estreou-se em 26 de julho do 2016. Argumento Passou-se mais dum ano desde que a Kimberly e a Karla estiveram numa nave estelar do Universo Espelho, onde o Jordy Kúdigy informou-lhes que actualmente há um dobro no hotel Kasa Tot. Até agora, as duas irmãs não tiveram nenhuma aventura que não seja “normal”. A Kimberly tem 18 anos e cedo terá 19, e a Karla tem 12 anos e segue a sua relação com o seu namorado. No entanto, as duas raparigas ainda querem encontrar uma maneira de visitar a Terra. A Karla está a preparar-se para outro encontro com o seu namorado numa sala de jogos do shopping da praça Ġlôrias, e a Kimberly está com um bocadinho de inveja porque a sua irmã já está a namorar e ela ainda não, ainda que ela é a irmã mais velha. A Karla apanha a sua bolsa e vai-se embora, e a Kimberly fica sozinha em casa, e pôr-se-á a olhar a televisão. Como é o mês de agosto, as raparigas não têm de ir à escola, e têm férias. Mas de repente, alguém chega a casa. Sai a Kimberly Duver§a, e descobre que é um oficial da Frota Estelar da Federação. Ele diz: “Sou o comandante Pumiky Ros, primeiro oficial da FEF 09. Preciso da vossa ajuda. Estais conforme? Só tendes de fazer o que nós vos pedirmos, sois as únicas pessoas que nos podeis ajudar”. E a Kimberly diz: “Gostaremos de ajudar-vos, sobretudo se for pelo 21. É 21 agora, não? Muito bem!”. O comandante Pumiky despede-se, e a Kimberly diz aos seus pais que um oficial da FEF falou com ela pedindo-lhe ajuda. O seu pai diz: “Tens a certeza que queres meter-te num novo problema que poderia ser perigoso?” e a Kimberly diz que sim, e ajudar-lhes-á seja o que for. Mais tarde, pela noite, a Karla volte a casa, e a Kimberly diz: “Desfrutaste do teu encontro com o teu namorado? Porque a tua irmã também tem notícias para ti, tu não és a única que pode presumir connosco”. A Karla responde: “Presumir convosco? Diz-me o que quiseres, mas supero-te”. A Kimberly suspira e explica que um oficial do almirante 21 pediu-lhe a sua ajuda para alguma coisa, e disse-lhe que elas são as únicas pessoas que podem ajudar. Isto é, alguma coisa importante está a acontecer com a FEF, porque se não fosse assim, tivesse notado tranquilidade nele, no entanto, notou tensão. Está a acontecer alguma coisa, e embora não sabem o que é, a Kimberly pensa que o próprio almirante 21 está com algum problema que está a deixar tensão na FEF. Dois dias mais tarde, a Kimberly recebe um telefonema no seu comunicador. A Kimberly responde, e é o Pumiky quem pede às duas raparigas para subirem a bordo da nave FEF 09, para planearem alguma coisa. Embora a Kimberly não sabe o que quer, ela diz-lho à Karla e as duas raparigas transportam-se à nave FEF 09. O comandante Pumiky apresenta-lhes a sua mulher, a tenente comandante Ann McGregor, e diz que actualmente são os únicos oficiais a bordo desta nave. A Kimberly pergunta pelo almirante 21, e o Pumiky diz que há tempo que não têm notícias dele, e estão preocupados. Então o Pumiky explica que uma pessoa muito perigosa do Universo Espelho, a regenta Andrea Campos, está a procurar vingança contra a FEF e ademais está a trabalhar num projecto para poder tomar o controlo do corpo do almirante 21, mas não sabe o que a Andrea quer fazer exactamente com ele, e se calhar ela quer controlá-lo para desestabilizar a FEF. A Kimberly pergunta o que podem fazer elas, e o Pumiky diz que o 21 lhes disse que têm de seguir o seu trabalho e têm de fazer tudo o que puderem, mas ele parecia preocupado porque segundo ele, parece que está a mudar. Isto foi em maio, e após dois meses sem terem notícias dele, o 21 voltou a contactar com eles dizendo que a regenta Andrea está dalguma maneira dentro da sua mente e pode saber todo o que pensa, isto é, se fizerem um plano, ele não o poderá saber. Também disse que não os queria preocupar, mas a Andrea é perigosa e o 21 é seu principal objectivo, e por isso decidiu vigiar os seus movimentos. No entanto, o 21 não respondeu aos telefonemas dos oficiais da 09 quando quiseram dar-lhe os parabéns. Então a Kimberly diz que o almirante 21 não é assim, elas conhecem-no muito bem e têm a certeza que ele sabe o que está a fazer. O Pumiky pede à Kimberly e à Karla para buscarem o almirante 21 quando estiver em Teremedó, já que ele também o conhece e sabe que algum dia visitará o seu planeta. A Kimberly diz que faça o que fizer o almirante 21, seguro que é pelo bem da FEF e não têm de preocupar-se. O Pumiky diz que isso espera, agradece a ajuda das raparigas e transporta-as de volta na sua casa de Bàrcinon. Os pais da Kimberly e a Karla perguntam-lhes o que lhes disseram os oficiais da FEF, e a Kimberly diz que estão preocupados pelo almirante 21. A Karla vai para a sua habitação para dormir, e a Kimberly fica na sala de estar, a ver a televisão. O pai da Kimberly põe a televisão muda, e diz-lhe à sua filha: “Há algo que não me explicaste sobre o almirante 21, verdade?”. A Kimberly explica que não tem a certeza mas acha que está apaixonada pelo almirante 21, mas o seu amor é impossível porque o almirante 21 é demasiado importante. Depois pede-lhe ao seu pai que não diga nada à Karla, já que se desestabilizará o objectivo da missão que lhes deu a FEF se ela o souber. E sem saber nada, a bordo da nave FEF 09, o Pumiky está a ouvir tudo, e diz que têm de transportar a Kimberly a bordo para falar com ela sozinha, sem a Karla. A Ann diz: “Fazemos como com o 21?” e o Pumiky espera a que a Kimberly esteja dormida, e então sobe-a a bordo da FEF 09 e acorda-a. A bordo de 09, o Pumiky diz que a ouviu dizer que está apaixonada pelo 21, e informa-lhe que está com sorte, porque o verão passado rompeu a sua relação com a İhi Kadse e agora ele está a sentir-se sozinho. A Kimberly sorri. Ao dia seguinte, a Kimberly vem dizer à habitação da Karla que o 21 já não está com a İhi Kadse, a relação terminou há quase um ano. A Karla abre um olho, porque ainda estava um pouco dormida, e diz: “Sabes que horas são? São as 6 da manhã, e estamos em férias!”. A Kimberly diz que quer ir à praia. E mais tarde, na praia de Bàrcinon, a Kimberly está muito contente e está a cantar uma melodia aleatória sem concretizar uma canção enquanto banha-se no mar, e a Karla está deitada numa toalha e pergunta aos seus pais o que lhe acontece à sua irmã, e os seus pais dizem que não o sabem. É mentira, já que a sua filha lhes pediu que não revelassem nada, e a Karla começa a tomar o sol sem pensar em nada, fecha os olhos e termina o episódio. Categoria:Episódios ca:Un altre cop en una nau esteŀlar en:Once Again in a Starship es:Una vez más en una nave estelar fr:Une fois de plus sur un vaisseau spatial gl:Unha vez máis nunha nave estelar it:Ancora una volta in un’astronave ro:Încă o dată într-o navă stelară ru:Ещё раз в звёздном корабле